creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Präsenz IX
=Die Präsenz= Der zuletzt lacht Klinge auf Klinge, der Aufprall schien die Luft zu zerreißen. Jeff ging auf Distanz und musterte Clockwork. Sie hielt sich wacker, aber sie hatte nicht viel Kraft übrig. Er hingegen... „Was ich mich frage“, begann er, während sie sich wie hungrige Wölfe umkreisten, die Messer gehoben, „Weshalb bist du hier? Du bist doch kein Proxy, oder?“ Clockwork versuchte ein lässiges Grinsen, aber sie war schon sehr erschöpft. „Ich habe meine Gründe, Jeff. Belassen wir es dabei.“ Jeff dachte einige Augenblicke nach. „Verstehe. Dein kleiner Freund, Toby, er hat hier seinen Teilzeitjob, richtig?“ „Keine Ahnung was du meinst.“ Clockwork war eine miserable Lügnerin. Sie wurde sogar rot. Er witterte in der Luft. Ja, Toby war hier, versuchte, diese Kinder einzuholen. Seine Aura war unverkennbar, gezeichnet von einer ganz speziellen Verzweiflung. „Weißt du was, Clocky?“, begann Jeff langsam, „Wie wäre es mit einem Rennen? Wer zuerst bei Toby ist?“ Er sprintete in die Richtung, in der er Toby witterte. Clockwork rief „Nein!“, sprang ihm in den Weg, schneller, als die Natur es eigentlich zuließ, und wedelte wild mit dem Messer. Jeff duckte sich und durchbohrte Clockworks Bein. Das Mädchen keuchte und brach zusammen. Es lag nicht an der Wunde. Sie hatte für diesen Sprung zu wenig Zeit gehabt, hatte ihr Auge überstrapaziert. Jeff blickte auf sie herab. Er wollte sie nicht töten. Sie hatte Potential, ihn zu unterhalten. „Sorry, Mädel“, flüsterte er, „Aber ich kann meine Zeit nicht mit dir verbringen.“ Er durchtrennte ein paar Anderbäume in seinem Weg und machte sich auf dem Weg. Er würde sich um Good Ol' Slendy kümmern, aber erst würde er Toby ausschalten. Er konnte keine zuckenden Axtmörder gebrauchen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, er kannte herzlich wenig Leute, denen es in diesem Punkt anders ging. - Jeff fand Toby am früheren Waldrand. Der Proxy hatte seine Äxte gegen einen Baum gelehnt und kämpfte mit seinen Zuckungen. Seit er Proxy geworden war, hatte sein „Tick“ abgenommen, aber wenn er mal einen Anfall hatte, kam er wohl mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit. Ihn jetzt kampfunfähig zu machen, wäre sehr einfach gewesen. Und sehr langweilig. Deswegen setzte sich Jeff auf den Boden und sah dem Jungen dabei zu, wie er Stück für Stück die Kontrolle über seinen Körper gewann, ihn zur Ruhe zwang und seine Atmung regulierte. Jeff stellte sicher, dass Toby wieder vollkommen da war, bevor er sich bemerkbar machte. Dann erhob er sich und winkte. „Toby! So ein Zufall. Du auch hier?“ Sekunden später hatte er ein Beil an der Kehle und Tobys maskiertes Gesicht direkt vor dem eigenen. „Wo ist C- Clockwork?“, wollte der Proxy wissen, die Stimme wütend. „Sie schläft jetzt.“ Toby brüllte und holte mit der Axt aus, aber Jeff hatte einfach ein bisschen mehr Übung in diesem Spiel: Er zog sein Messer, tauchte unter dem Schlag hinweg und hielt Toby das Messer vors Gesicht. „Das ist ein Messer.“ Dann schlug er Toby mit der anderen Hand ins Gesicht und sah ihn zufrieden zurücktaumeln. Ticci Toby fühlte keinen Schmerz, aber gegen rohe Kraft konnte er auch nichts ausrichten. Jeff folgte ihm und fing Toby am Kragen auf, hob ihn hoch und musterte ihn. Toby knurrte wie ein Tier, hob seine Äxte und Jeff warf ihn gegen einen Baum. Das löste so manches Problem. Toby war zwar etwas kniffliger, aber es war ein Anfang. Jeff beobachtete, wie Toby sich erhob und sich nach seinen Äxten umsah, sie vom Boden aufhob und wieder auf Jeff zu rannte. „Toby, Toby, Toby“, seufzte Jeff, griff den Arm des Jungen und warf ihn über seine Schulter, „Greife den Gegner nie frontal an, wenn er stärker ist als du. Das habe ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt, oder?“ Toby antwortete nicht und schlug Jeff mit einer Axt. Sie fuhr durch Jeffs Rücken und jagte eine Welle aus Schmerz durch seine Glieder. Jeff schrie vor Entzücken. „So macht man das! Gut so, Toby!“ Toby schlug wieder zu und Jeff wirbelte herum, blockte die Attacke mit dem Messer, nur um Sekunden später das zweite Beil in seinem Brustkorb zu finden. „Es tut weh“, verkündete er triumphal, „Toby, du Irrer, jetzt hast du es geschnallt.“ Er zog das Beil heraus und grinste. Nun, er grinste durchgehend, aber er hätte auch gegrinst, wenn es optional gewesen wäre. „Ein Angriff sieht nämlich genau so aus!“, rief er und schlug Toby sein Beil aus der Hand, „Oder so!“ Er stieß Toby den Axtstiel in den Bauch. „Oder natürlich...“ Tobys Stirn krachte in Jeffs Gesicht und er stolperte rückwärts, ließ die Axt fallen und Toby fing sie in der Luft. Bevor Jeff auf dem Boden aufschlug, spürte er, wie Toby sein Bein abschlug. „Das gibt ne Narbe“, schmunzelte Jeff. - Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah in den Himmel, ein Farbenspiel von Schatten. Toby stand über ihm, beide Äxte in der Hand. „Du wirst feststellen, Toby“, sagte Jeff und suchte aus dem, was früher ein Augenwinkel gewesen war, nach seinem Messer, dass Toby ihm frecherweise aus der Hand getreten hatte, „dass du mir eine ganze Menge verdankst. Wer hat dich mit Clockwork verkuppelt?“ „J- Jack.“ „Und wer hat damals darauf verzichtet, Jack zu töten? Das war ich, Toby.“ Toby verstärkte den Griff um die Axt. „Nur um es klar zu stellen, Clockwork schläft wirklich. Ich habe sie nicht getötet.“ „Ich soll jeden Feind des Meisters aus dem Weg r- räumen.“ „Außer mir! Hat Slendy diesen Teil wieder vergessen, hm? Er meinte nämlich ´Räume alle meine Feinde aus dem Weg, abgesehen von Jeff`. Glaub mir.“ Toby blinzelte. Vermutlich. Hinter dieser Maskierung hätte er alles Mögliche machen können. Jeff hätte an seiner Stelle geblinzelt. Oder auch nicht. Eher nicht, rein anatomisch betrachtet. „Der M- Meister spricht zu mir“, verkündete Toby feierlich. „Das ist schön“, lobte Jeff, „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“ „Er will deinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett.“ Toby stotterte bei diesem Satz nicht. „Äh...“, machte Jeff, „Sagt er auch, ob der Rest mitkommen kann?“ Toby ließ die Axt niedersausen und Jeff fing sie ab. „Okay, okay, du magst mich nicht.“ Sein Grinsen wuchs. „Dann eben auf die altmodische Methode.“ Seine Hand fand Tobys Handgelenk und kurz darauf fand Tobys Gesicht den Boden. Jeff stand auf, nahm einen großen, schweren Ast, der am Fuße eines Anderbaumes lag und ließ ihn auf Tobys Rücken fallen. Es knackte und Toby begann wieder zu zucken. Jeff sah fasziniert zu, wie er sich unter dem Ast wand wie ein verletztes Insekt. „Schön liegen bleiben, ja?“ Toby hackte ihn mit der Axt in den verbleibenden Fuß. „Aua! Du tickst ja nicht richtig!“ Jeff ging etwas zurück. „Verstehst du? Ticken!“ Toby lachte nicht. „Den kanntest du schon, hm?“ Toby antwortete nicht. „Nur nicht zu gesprächig werden, Kumpel. Ich hab' noch was vor.“ Ein eigenartiges Prickeln strich über Jeffs Nacken. Wie eiskalte, elektrisch geladene Finger. Jeff spähte zwischen die Bäume. „Und ich habe verdammt wenig Zeit“, fügte er hinzu. - Mitten im Wald gab es eine große Lichtung auf der nichts wuchs. Jeff hatte sich ein wenig informiert: Hier hatte einst die Hütte einer alleine lebenden jungen Frau gestanden, die ein Kind von einem Mann aus dem Dorf in sich trug. Nun war es damals verpönt, ein uneheliches Kind zu haben. Die Frau entschied sich, das Neugeborene zu töten. Doch jede Klinge prallte von der Haut des Babys ab, jedes Gift blieb wirkungslos, es überlebte endlos ohne Sauerstoff und als die Frau es im Wald aussetzte, lag es am nächsten Morgen wieder auf ihrer Türschwelle. Halb Wahnsinnig tränkte die Frau ihr Kind in Öl und steckte es in Brand. Zusammen mit dem Haus, ihrer eigenen Person und dem Wald, der dort gewachsen war, wo nun die Lichtung lag. Seitdem wuchsen hier nicht einmal Slender Mans Anderbäume. Stattdessen hatten die Proxys hier etwas errichtet: In der Mitte der Fläche stand eine Art Totempfahl, an dem ein Proxy befestigt war. Der weibliche Proxy, den alle Odd- Eye nannten stand am westlichen Ende der Lichtung, zu jede anderen Himmelsrichtung stand ein Proxy von vermutlich ähnlicher Macht. Neben dem Totenpfahl, je links und rechts von dem Festgebundenem, standen kleine Mädchen, Zwillinge. Schutt und Asche, so hatte die Agentur sie genannt. Der Rest der Proxys, Jeff zählte insgesamt fünfundzwanzig Köpfe bildete einen Kreis um den Pfahl, etwa mit einem Radius von zehn Metern. Zu den Füßen jedes einzelnen Proxys war eine kleine Kuhle ausgehoben und jeder hielt einen Stein von rötlicher Färbung und ausgesprochen glatter Oberfläche. Fast, als wären sie geschliffen. Leise summten die Proxys vor sich hin, flüsterten ein Lied, das nicht von dieser Welt kam. Jeff schätzte, dass noch etwa eine Minute blieb um sich einen Plan auszudenken: Die Zwillinge durfte er nicht anrühren. Niemand wusste, wer Schutt und Asche waren, aber jeder wusste, dass man ihnen nichts antun durfte. Die vier Proxys an den Himmelsrichtungen waren sehr wichtig und sehr mächtig. Jeff ahnte, dass ihr Tod viel Schaden verursachen würde, aber er würde kaum mit zwei von ihnen fertig werden, geschweige vier. Der Typ am Pfahl würde dieses Ritual kaum überleben, er war als Übergangskörper für Slendy gedacht. Wie der Plastikbeutel, mit dem man die Fische ins Aquarium legte, damit sie sich ans Wasser gewöhnten. Und den man später wegwarf. Blieben die Typen mit den Steinen. Jeff dachte kurz über weitere Pläne nach, verwarf sie und marschierte aus dem Dickicht auf die Lichtung. „Was geht?“ Alle Köpfe drehten sich synchron zu ihm. Sie sahen nicht besonders begeistert aus, bewegten sich aber nicht. Mit Ausnahme der vier Proxys am Rand und Jeff erahnte ihre Funktion: Sie waren Bodyguards, die das Ritual überwachten und Eindringlinge ausschalteten. „O''h, splendid...“'' , murmelte Jeff in seiner Muttersprache. Dann sprintete er in Richtung des Proxykreises, erreichte den ersten Diener Slender Mans und rammte ihm sein Messer in den Nacken. Er stöhnte und brach zusammen. Der zweite Proxy wollte sich wehren, bewegte sich jedoch zu langsam. Jeff weidete ihn spielend aus. Aber nun kam ihm einer der Wächter sehr nahe und Jeff stellte perplex fest, dass es sich um einen schmächtigen Jungen mit einer blutigen Kettensäge handelte. Eines von beidem gefiel ihm nicht. Er entging dem rotierenden Sägeblatt, nicht ohne einen dritten Proxy zu enthaupten, und versuchte etwas abstand zu gewinnen, aber der Junge bewegte sich konsequent vorwärts. Jeff schluckte. „Findest du das nicht etwas unfair?“ Der Junge wirkte ähnlich sprachgewandt wie Toby. Und ähnlich so psychopathisch. Jeff huschte in den Kreis hinein und der Junge mähte stattdessen zwei der Proxys nieder. „Nett, aber ich glaube dafür wirst du gefeuert. Wie wär's, ich hätte da noch eine Stelle...“ Die Kettensäge verfehlte knapp Jeffs Ohr. Jeff sah, wie der Proxy am Pfahl zu zucken begann. Hastig stach Jeff einen weiteren Proxy nieder, duckte sich und die Kettensäge ließ ebenfalls vier Köpfe rollen. „Wir sind so ein gutes Team. Wir... Ah!“ Ein Bohrer durchstieß Jeffs Arm. Zum Glück nicht den, mit dem Messer. Odd- Eye hatte Jeff ebenfalls erreicht. Ihr Gesicht erinnerte Jeff an die Grinsekatze. Und das sagte er. Mit zwei Gegnern dieser Klasse blieb Jeff nur noch Ausweichen und Tricksen. Dass er den Kreis der Proxys nicht selbst dezimieren musste, war ja offensichtlich. Doch nun begannen die Teilelemente des Kreises die Steine in die Kuhlen zu legen. Er erreichte einen Proxy und tritt ihn von seinem Loch weg, folgte ihn und rammte ihn seine Klinge durch den Kopf. Im selben Moment erreichte ihn der dritte Leibwächter, ein bulliger Typ mit einer Kreissäge. Jeff blieb stehen. Mit drei Gegnern konnte er es dauerhaft nicht aufnehmen, er musste einen von ihnen sofort erledigen. Zeit für den echten Jeff the Killer. Der Bullige erreichte ihn und schlug zu. Jeff griff seinen Arm und stieß ihm die eigene Säge ins Gesicht. Er hatte keine Zeit zu schreien. „''Go to Sleep.“'' Der Typ mit der Kettensäge kam angelaufen und Jeff lachte. „Dann kam mal her!“ Er spürte etwas an seinen Muskeln reißen, sein Körper überschritt alle Grenzen des physischen Limits. Wie ein Blitz war er bei dem Jungen und schlug ihm den Messergriff ins Gesicht, ließ ihn taumeln. Bevor er sich wieder sammeln konnte, schnappte sich Jeff seine Kettensäge und enthauptete ihn mit seiner eigenen Waffe. Odd- Eye und der dritte Wächter, ein dürrer Kerl mit einer Art Speer, wichen etwas zurück. Jeff winkte ihnen zu. „Kommt her, ich will mein neues Spielzeug testen!“ Zur Verdeutlichung steckte er sein Messer weg, zog an der Leine der Säge und enthauptete die drei nächsten Proxys. Dann hielt er auf die beiden Wächter zu. Der Kerl mit dem Speer machte eine Bewegung und die spitze seiner Waffe brach durch die säge in Jeffs Magenkuhle. Jeff keuchte. Seine Knie gaben nach. Seine Hände ließen die zerstörte Säge los, aus der nun Benzin drang. „Das... Spiel... ist... vorbei...“, murmelte der Junge und hob den Speer. Dann stutzte er. Jeff lachte. Er lachte so laut und schrill er konnte. Und griff in seine Tasche. Fühlte den metallenen Kasten. Griff ihn. „Warum... lachst... du...?“ Der Speerträger wirkte nervös. Odd- Eye wich zurück. Schlaues Mädchen, aber Jeff war über die plötzliche Anteilnahme der beiden Proxys überrascht. Egal. „WARUM LACHST DU?“, wiederholte der Junge lauter. „Weil ich nicht derjenige bin“, wisperte Jeff und hob das Feuerzeug, „der in Benzin getränkt ist.“ Odd- Eye drehte sich um und rannte. Jeff sah ihr kurz nach. Er kannte ihre Pläne nicht, aber kaum hatte er den Speerträger angezündet, hatte sie etwas unverständliches gemurmelt und war gerannt. Dann sah Jeff zum Pfahl. Noch immer zuckte und würgte der Proxy wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Einige Löcher im Kreis waren mit Steinen besetzt, aber einige waren leer. Und am Himmel bildete sich eine eigenartiger schwarze Masse... die urplötzlich herabstieß, durch den Jungen am Pfahl fuhr und in der Erde verschwand. Jeff erkannte was passierte, bevor er es sah: Unter dem Pfahl brach die Erde auf und das Loch breitete sich aus. Hastig verließ Jeff den Kreis, oder was davon geblieben war, und sah, wie die restlichen Proxys die Arme ausbreiteten, bevor sie sich lachend in den Abgrund stürzten. Jeff wollte hineinsehen, aber sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen und seine Sicht wurde verschwommen. Und dann war dort nur ein tiefer, pechschwarzer Abgrund. Doch nicht die Schatten machten ihn finster. Etwas uraltes, unendlich dunkles war erwacht. Der Pfahl war gefallen, doch der Junge hing in der Luft wie eine Puppe an ihren Fäden. Die Dunkelheit strömte auf ihn zu, drang in seinen Körper. Und der Junge wuchs. Seine Kleidung riss und gaben einen pechschwarzen Anzug frei, Fangarme sprossen aus seinem Rücken. Sein Gesicht schwand, seine Haut wurde blass. Einige Sekunden blickte Jeff auf den blanken Kopf seines Feindes. Dann wuchs Slender Man weiter und nun riss der ganze Körper auseinander. Silbrige Tentakeln, dick wie Lastwagen und dicker, ein Maul am Bauch, eines an einem Kopf, der spitz zulief und sich schließlich ringelte. Der Mund am Kopf war besonders unförmig. Hinzu kamen zwei kolossale Arme mit vier Klauen, dick und schwarz. Ein tiefes Röcheln drang aus seinem ganzen Leib. Die Kreatur, die Lovecraft als Gott mit den tausend Masken bezeichnet hatte: Nyarlathotep. - Schatten wucherten aus der Erde, griffen nach Jeff und in seinem Kopf hallten die Stimmen tausender, tadelnd und schreiend nach Gerechtigkeit. Slender Mans wahres ich wälzte sich aus dem Abgrund und richtete sich zu seiner abartigen, kolossalen Größe auf. Jeff umklammerte sein Messer so fest er konnte. Dieses Wesen konnte man nicht bekämpfen. „''Jeff?“'' „''Ja, Liu?“'' Wieder bildeten sich Schatten am Horizont, wanden sich wie Schlangen, spitzten sich wie Pfeile. „''Muss man wirklich immer kämpfen? Ist es immer falsch aufzugeben?“'' Sie saßen auf der großen Wiese hinterm Haus. Die Sonne schien, Hummeln summten zwischen den Blumen im Beet. Jeff sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. '' „''Wieso fragst du das?“ Die Schatten schossen herab, zielten auf Jeffs Kopf. Dieser Treffer würde ihn töten. „''Nun, manchmal weiß man doch, dass ein Kampf keinen Sinn hat. Warum leiden.“'' Die Brüder dachten eine Weile nach. „''Ich denke trotzdem, dass man es tun sollte“, sagte Liu nach kurzem Überlegen, „Immer hin ist man dann zumindest bis zum Ende am Ball. Und wer weiß?...“'' „...Vielleicht ist man am Ende ja doch der, der zuletzt lacht.“ Und aus einem Impuls, tief in seinem Innern, setzte sich Jeff in Bewegung. Es war kein unbekanntes Gefühl, doch er hatte es lange nicht gespürt. Nicht seit er diese drei Trottel auf der Feier zerlegt hatte. Das Gefühl eines wahrhaft würdigen Gegners. Das Prickeln der Jagd. Die Schatten schlugen nutzlos in die rissige Erde. Und wie ein Wiesel schnellte Jeff zwischen den einzelnen Fangarmen und Schemen hindurch, ein weißer Fleck in Slender Mans Sturm der Dunkelheit. Er spürte eine Erschütterung auf allen mentalen Ebenen. Und dann stand er direkt vor Nyarlathotep. „Sorry, Kumpel, nichts persönliches.“ Er hob das Messer. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er kurz davor war, etwas ausgesprochen dämliches zu tun. „Äh... Was mach ich jetzt eigentlich.“ Nyarlathotep brüllte zur Antwort und aus einem seiner Münder schnellte eine schleimige Zunge hervor, die Spitze war hart und vermutlich giftig. Alleine, weil es ins Klischee passte. Jeff duckte sich darunter hinweg und schnitt die Zunge ab. In der nächsten Sekunde erfasste ihn ein Tentakel und riss ihn in die Luft. Kopfüber hing er vor einem... Ding. Es hätte jedes mögliche Körperteil sein können, von einem Auge, über einen Mund hin zu... allem. Da es Jeff beobachtete, betete er innerlich, dass es ein Auge war. „Hi“, versuchte er es. Das Auge (?) starrte. Und sabberte. Und plante mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, ihn zu töten. Jeff zuckte mit den Schultern: „Weißt du was? Scheiß drauf.“ Er riss den Arm nach hinten, sammelte all seine Kraft und schleuderte sein Messer in das Ding. Sofort machte sich Erfolg bemerkbar. Oder Versagen. Jedenfalls ließ Slender Mans Monsterversion ihn los und bäumte sich auf, außer sich vor Wut. Jeff hatte ihn nie für so einen Choleriker gehalten. Dann, wiederum, hatte Jeff auch noch nie gedacht, dass Slender Mans echtes Ich einer Seegurke ähneln könnte. Er nutzte den Moment der Ablenkung um in seiner Tasche zu wühlen und das kleine Gerät hervorzuziehen, dass Crowley ihm gegeben hatte. Nyarlathotep bemerkte es trotzdem, vermutlich hatte er irgendwo noch mehr Augen, und sofort stoben wieder Schatten herab, aber nun erlaubte sich Jeff ein kleines Grinsen. „Go to Sleep.“ - Brynhild Crowley begleitete die übrigen Kinder in den Lastwagen. Der junge Sabelheim betrat ihn zuletzt und drehte sich abermals zu ihr um. „Was machen sie mit Kim?“ Er klang besorgt. „Wir werden ihr nichts antun. Wir machen nur ein paar Tests“, entgegnete Crowley vage. Laut den Sonaren war im Wald etwas passiert, aber sie hatte jetzt keinen Weg, Jeff zu kontaktieren. „Und was passiert mit uns?“, hakte Sabelheim weiter nach. Crowley seufzte. Sie hatte im Leben ein paar Leute dieser Art getroffen, die immer und immer weiter Fragen stellte. Aber die meisten dieser Leute waren tot. „Sir Mermonius Crowley erwartet sie. Er wird auch über ihre weitere Zukunft bestimmen.“ Sabelheim nickte und wandte sich zum gehen... um wieder innezuhalten. Crowley brauchte dringend ein Kaugummi, sonst biss sie noch einen Beamten. „Was haben sie jetzt noch, Mr. Sabelheim?“ „Wer sind sie?“ „Die Gemeinheit nennt uns Crowley. Manchmal auch Optic Nerve. Wir sind die Leute in Schwarz.“ „Du trägst rosa.“ „Wir haben auch einen Extra- Transporter für Klugscheißer. Mister Laughing Jack liebt Gesellschaft.“ Sabelheim betrat den Laster und die Wachen knallten die Türen zu. Eine Wache sah sie fragend an. „Bewachen und ansonsten ignorieren.“ Die Wache nickte. „Ich bin bald zurück.“ Die Wache nickte. „Es ist ein dunkles Pink. Es betont meine Augen.“ Die Wache nickte. Crowley hatte sich keine fünf Minuten vom Lager entfernt, als Jeff aus der Dunkelheit trat. Er atmete schwer und blutete an mehreren Stellen, aber sonst schien es ihm so gut zu gehen, wie immer. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Crowley knapp. Sie hatte vielleicht eine viertel Stunde, bevor die Leute das Lager abbrachen. Jeff näherte sich. „Die Lage ist gesichert. Bleiben sie von der Stadt fern, verhindern sie jeden Kontakt zu Sabelheim.“ Crowley wich nicht zurück, als sich Jeff näherte. Sie hatte schlimmere Wesen gesehen. „Ich brauche spezifische Daten, Jeff. Sonst kann ich sie nicht gehen lassen.“ „Das Gewicht des Astes über ihnen, reicht bei einem Schlag um sie für mehrere Stunden außer Gefecht zu setzten. „Ich meinte spezifische Daten über...“ - Jeff wusste nicht, warum er Crowley nicht getötet hatte. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass Jeff faszinierte. Und es lag nicht an Optic Nerve, er hatte genug Agenten erledigt. Aber egal: Jeff verließ den Wald und erreichte eine Hauptstraße. Irgendwann würde Crowley ihn wieder einfangen, aber genau jetzt war er frei. Er blickte auf das Messer auf seiner Hand. Hier draußen war sein Revier. Zeit für die Jagd. thumb|left|358px Implord (Diskussion) 16:14, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) =Die Präsenz X= Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Lang